sgrpstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
SGSburbstuck
SGSburbstuck (shortened to just #sburbstuck) is your stereotypical Homestuck fandom roleplay- a fansession with its characters playing Sburb. The roleplay was founded by Zharya, with admins Jaye, Connor and Yvonne helped with the plotting and management of the roleplay. Sburbstuck maintained activity til the start of Act 3, where life and schedules dragged too many of its roleplayers away and it had to be brought to an end. There have been discussion of including troll characters in Act 5, but the roleplay was not able to advance to that point. System The roleplay is Google-docs based, like most of the roleplays of the group. Each character had their own doc to log their progress- pesterlogs would either be linked or copied over (to whatever degree of completeness each roleplayer wants) on the docs of characters concerned. A new Act also brought a new set of docs. In other words, the roleplaying docs were formatted like this: I/II/III - number - NAME The numbers (00 for Dame Scarlet, and 01-30) were serials assigned according to sign-up order, mostly used for documentation/administrative function. Aside from the character logs, there were also docs for Prospit and Derse, information for Character trolls, and extra administrative docs (Plot Planning, Character Information and Shipping Walls, etc.) Characters This session has hosted 30 players, listed below (with God Tier titles): *Vergil Orihara-Valentine (Seer of Doom) // Crai *Jancy Maybell (Prince of Space) // Jan *Kim Notvonzuipperpips (Queen/Prince of Blood) // Shion *Joann Tedder (Maid of Doom) // Jo *Paul Lockett (Sylph of Breath) // Phobby *Elinda Abstate (Witch of Doom) // Deni *Debbie (Witch of Void) // Deb *Jaye Tempest (Knight of Heart) // Jaye *Heiwajima Avery (Knight of Space) // Xiao *Tori Hidedrew (Mage of Life) // Doshitsu *Yitterby Davies (Sylph of Void) // Yvonne *Claire Ng (Page of Void)// Clarinda *Gyros Quicksilver (Mage of Mind)// Joe *Char (Witch of Time) // Sherman *Justen Khoo (Sylph of Space) // Khoo *Bela (Rogue of Space) // Bells *Carmine Leo (Seer of Time) // Tab *Jon Hui (Thief of Rage) // JH *Luke (Heir of Hope) // Sarah *Sunn Fentris (Maid of Light) // Shev *Eilis (Page of Mind) // Lees *Linden Chen (Page of Life) // Grace *Dann Kohler (Bard of Heart) // Denn *Cain Padite (Knight of Doom) // Haruki *Kim Douzième (Thief of Mind) // Kim *Chrom Kamome (Maid of Rage) // Chrom *Gabi (Knight of Blood) // Gabri *Dan Fury (Rogue of Breath) // Wong *Lee (Mage of Space) // Lee *Shan Shening (Thief of Heart) // Zharya Plot It's the typical plot of a Sburb Fansession roleplay- a group of friends get together to play Sburb, and find themselves in deeper trouble than they bargain for. The roleplay thus far has been split into Acts I to III: Act 1: Ascent of the Midnight Sun ' The players contact each other, form the server-client chain, and get into the game. The faster roleplayers who get into Sburb first get ahead exploring their lands, but most of this Act is getting into Sburb. '''Act 2: Please Stand By. ' This is where players explore their land, familiarize themselves with their Land Quests, etc. A side-roleplay occurs on Prospit and Derse where their dreamselves interact; though halfway, Prospit shows signs of being attacked as the dream moons strangely take the unusual measure of attacking each other directly. The justification for that was never fully fleshed, actually, or perhaps just something we compilers forgot. 'Act 3: Inception ' The plot is slated to take off here- the sky turns white for a while, and the players who are able to gatehop do so to investigate if anything's happening on Skaia. But it doesn't seem to be the case- the war is at a stalemate as usual. Contacts from trolls start, as well as ever-insistent badgering from the mysterious Dame Scarlet- now, DS starts to take a more active role in the game, slowly steering some players towards despair and insanity. Communications are lost with some of the players (those who have to drop out of the RP earlier on included), and chaos starts to unfurl. Because we certainly can't leave you with that sort of cliffhanger, here are some of the events the roleplayers had planned that didn't manage to be played out. Act names made up by Yvonne and are NOT canon: '' '''Act 4: Beyond the End ' Dame Scarlet manages to manipulate many players into insanity- many of the Doom players specifically fall prey to this, with Elinda (Witch of Doom) being adopted as DS's "protege". Cain (Knight of Doom), Vergil (Seer of Doom) and Joann (Maid of Doom) are similarly affected to various degrees. Many other players go crazy along with them- Lee snaps from the stress of trying and failing to manage such a huge and chaotic session, Justen goes ballistic after discovering the betrayal of his fellow players, Claire adopts a Trickster-esque personality due to all the pressure. Just to name a few. Jaye goes grimdark. With so many Heroes of Space, said players can't seem to be able to work together long enough to breed the session's Genesis Frog; Bela strikes out with Paul to instead breed the anti-Genesis Frog, sending the session into further confusion. Contact with trolls continues, probably- not that either session can help the other. Carmine is determined to take DS down, Jaye goes after Lee, while Joann sacrifices herself stalling the chaos of the insane players as well as dealing with bela's anti-Genesis Frog. Kim NVS is brutally mauled somewhere in the process. It all ends when JH (Thief of Rage) decides to use her abilities to 'steal' all the Rage in the session; alchemizing a giant music box, she releases a melody that calms all the rampaging players down. However, in absorbing the rage the music box spoils and JH is overwhelmed, driving herself to (permanance unlikely) suicide. While the insane players calm down, those who are still able to take up arms quickly travel to Skaia to join in the war. Prospit is on the verge of losing; even with a mere fraction of their numbers, the players have to take quick action before they lose the game. 'Act 5: The Creases of Reality ' The compilers been unable to dig up records of what Zharya originally planned so the below content is almost entirely speculation, but if we're not wrong it does involve a huge glowing planet core crashing into the session from that of the trolls' game. Whether by skill or divine intervention, the players manage to defeat or hold back the Black King, only to realize that he was never the final boss of their game. The glowing planet core ''should ''be somehow tied to Dame Scarlet's existence. So is Shan, who would be part of the plan to remove her influence from the session. Having bought more time by defeating the Black King, the players are able to plan their moves against Dame Scarlet directly this time. We're really not quite sure what was planned for this Act. Probably some Troll Session action as well, but most of the mechanics to be discovered surrounding Dame Scarlet and the nature of our session cannot be retreived. Damn bad memories. '''Act 6: Dame Scarlet will offer the players the opportunity to conclude their game if they use the right mechanics in facing her and trigger this ending. *The players can reset their world and go on living their lives as normal, with or without memories of the game. Game progress will be erased- dead players will be ressurected, most of the damage done through the game will be erased, etc. *The players can move on to shape the new universe, and be heralded as gods in the centuries to come. It will be like moving on to a new level, preserving most of the game's progress (God Tiers, abilities gained or learned, death and damage may or may not be reserved to varying degrees of success) and laying out a new road as players watch the new universe flourish. ''This option is only offered if the Space Players have successfully bred a Genesis Frog. '' Shipping Listed are some ships- these are not necessarily romantic relationships, most are friendships or just interesting working relationships. *AveryxVergil - Avergil *SunnxCain - Cashews *ElindaxShan < > *ElindaxYitterby <3< *JonhuixGyros - Corpse-smoochin' buddies *Bela-Paul < > *Gabi-Dan - ??! *Jancy-Lee *JoannxYitterby *Gyros-Yitterby sensei-disciple relationship Trivia *To the right are photos of that one time where a whole bunch of us decided to put our characters through a dollmaker. *Sburbstuck is the roleplay with the second-largest participation rate thus far, with about ''thirty ''players. With some roleplayers additionally creating Exiles & troll characters, the character count would probably be boosted past that of first-place roleplay sgdangerroombas (36 students). This is already excluding the possibly of a Scratch, in which the player-count would double as the Guardians would then become major characters as well. A character count worthy of a Homestuck roleplay, indeed. Yvonnedollmaker.jpg|Yitterby elindadollmaker.jpg|Elinda jhdollmaker.jpg|JonHui leedollmaker.jpg|Lee beladollmaker.jpg|Bela leesdollmaker.jpg|Eilis kimvzdollmaker.jpg|Kim VZ chardollmaker.jpg|Char danndollmaker.jpg|Dann jancydollmaker.jpg|Jancy carminedollmaker.jpg|Carmine chromdollmaker.jpg|Chrom jayedollmaker.jpg|Jaye *Before the start of the roleplaying, it was suggested that players divide into teams. There was quite a bit of amusing team rivalry that resulted in fanfiction and song parodies. *The Four Horsewriters of the Apocalypse started from roleplayers writing amusing fanfiction of group drama, and consists of Phobby, Jaye, Yvonne and Bells. You can find an example of our amusing antics here , along with crowning Eilis a pirate captain, giving various other players ships to head, and wars at sea. (Limited to those in the sburbstuck group. Please select 'view earlier comments' to browse at your discretion.) *Remember the trigger war. Remember it. Here is another log on GDocs - ask if you're not in the group and want someone to share it to you.